Incomplete song fic
by E.J. Works
Summary: Quatre remances to the song "moving on with my life" I was trying out a new writing style (at least it's new to me) and found that the story came off being rather bland and I got borad and haven't finished it yet. Please R&R I would deffently like help f


I'm moving on   
  
Song by: Rascal Flats   
  
I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons   
  
With his right hand the young man felt the cold stone. Tracing the features   
  
of an angel's wing he let out a sigh. He had many regrets, there were so   
  
many lives lost because of his actions.   
  
But this was the one that cut the deepest and never failed to keep him up at   
  
night.   
  
Finally content with the past I've regret   
  
With years to heal and go over his every move, every action, and every   
  
thought he now realized that he could not think of a single thing he could   
  
have changed for the better.   
  
It was time to let go of the past.   
  
I've found you find strength in your moment of weakness   
  
For once I'm at peace with myself   
  
Time was truly a balm to regretted mistakes; first you're numb, then all   
  
the pain turns into a dull ache, just enough to never let you be completely   
  
content, but not the same ravaging pain that makes you feel like the world   
  
and yourself have gone mad. And then, eventually it subsides and you find   
  
something good to focus on, like the wonderful people in your life. Peace   
  
slowly creeps in.   
  
I've been burdened with blame trapped in the past for too long   
  
The nightmares were the worst, the faces of those he killed never failed to   
  
break his heart and torment his sleep and peace of mind. But of all the   
  
faces etched into his mind there was none that had haunted him more then   
  
this one.   
  
Tracing the name of the man he had so admired, but failed in so many ways   
  
tore at his heart. Like the features of the angel carved so perfect and   
  
permanently for all time, the face of and last words of his father would   
  
never leave him.   
  
I'm moving on.   
  
Only now instead of haunting him they lighted up the path in life he was   
  
going to follow.   
  
In this world without Gundams, mobile suits, or other machines of mass   
  
distrection Quatre would become the complete pacifist his father had wanted   
  
him to be.   
  
Iria's words had been correct, their father had fought up to his last   
  
breath. But with his words and actions that would not btring harm to any   
  
living being. Placing a bundle of carnations on the ground, directly in   
  
front of the angel, the blond young man moved on with his life.   
  
I've lived in this place and I've know all the faces   
  
In April of 197 Miss Relena and political guests in her home had been held   
  
hostage by a terrorist group. Quatre had been officially made a Preventer   
  
operative on the basis of his plan to rescue them.   
  
At that time Quatre had grown bored with running his father's passed-on   
  
fortune and was delighted with the change. But after two years of practically  
  
living at Preventers HQ, the blond was worn out.   
  
The same rutien relived it self every day   
  
At four AM Heero would come in and start typing away at a computer, trying to  
  
track down suspects. His face was usually unshaven, his blue eyes tense with   
  
'the hunt, and his hair mussed like he had not combed it after getting up.   
  
He would stay at his computer until he had found his man or at least gotten   
  
a good lead.   
  
Une would come in shortly after Heero, her hair now cut to her chin but still  
  
less severe compared to when it was pulled back in braids. She would demand  
  
a cup of coffee from the newest recruit and then lock herself in her office   
  
until others arrived. Then she would bark out orders and head for a press   
  
conference, deal with other public relations, and keep a close eye on the   
  
politics that might lead to trouble. Overall she was fair and not hard to   
  
get along with, but she was the last person you wanted to get in a fight or   
  
argument with.   
  
Six and seven would bring in Wufei and Sally, reporting in at the usual hour   
  
that all day shift Preventers were supposed to.   
  
Wufei kept his now long, thin braid up in a hat; he did not like it when   
  
people compared his braid with Duo's. Wufei was always well-groomed but   
  
seemed to always be looking for a fight. It was only recently that he truly   
  
accepted that the era of mobile suits was really over, but the Chinese man   
  
never complained about it.   
  
Sally Po, no longer Wufei's partner due to a raise in rank, could still be   
  
seen having coffee with him every morning and talking over politics and   
  
cases. She now had her hair in a bun at the nape of her neck, but other then  
  
that she was the same caring, insightful, skilled, and dangerous woman.   
  
About noon would usher in Duo. Usually working graveyard stakeouts, the   
  
brown-haired young man looked like he just got up from a hangover. But   
  
within half an hour he would be back to his cheerful, though pessimistic,   
  
self.   
  
Quatre did not see much of Trowa because the taller man was stationed in   
  
space and only came to HQ to report once a month. The two were still friends   
  
though, and Quatre would see Catherine and the rest of Trowa's circus family  
  
whenever they were preforming on Earth.   
  
Each one is different but they're always the same   
  
Not a one of Quatres friends wore their Preventers uniform exactly the same  
  
way, each had a different taste in food, sense of right and wrong, what they   
  
held most dear, and how they aproached everything life threw their way.   
  
And yet... They all had the same heart beating inside of them.   
  
No matter how times changed or how they changed themselves, they were all   
  
fighters struggling to defend those weaker then themselves, loved ones, and   
  
peace. For though they all gave so much of themselves and missed out on many   
  
of the joys life had to offer not a one regretted it, cared, or was aware   
  
that they were missing anything. They were soldiers, always meant to be and   
  
willing to die that way.   
  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it   
  
Looking around the room Quatre spotted Heero getting ready to leave, and the   
  
blond wondered who Heero was going after this time. An everyday thug who   
  
might have a hot tip if Heero's threats got through to him? Or some   
  
brainwashed kid who had been trained to believe that blowing up Earth would   
  
bring an end to all of mankind's suffering that Heero would have to shoot to  
  
stop? Quatre had gone after and dealt with both kinds of people   
  
and many others who were bent on ending peace, or thought that what was going  
  
on was a false peace and for some reason believed that killing hundreds of  
  
people would create true harmony.   
  
Every time he went out, or watched someone else do so, he got sick. He did   
  
not want to kill any more, he never had, but now he knew more than ever   
  
that he could not go on with this job. He wanted to protect the peace   
  
between Earth and the colonies; he did not want any more misguided people to  
  
succeed in their plans. But he could not go on being the person stopping   
  
them.   
  
He had spoken to Une about the pssibility of her finding his resignation on   
  
her desk sometime soon. All she had to say was it was just a phase, that   
  
given time he would move on out of it.   
  
Move on, move on, the phrase stuck in his mind as he continued filling out   
  
his paparwork. Yes that is what he needed to do. He would miss parts of the   
  
job, like talking to Duo over coffee, or the reassuring knowledge that Heero  
  
had his back and would not let him down. Sally's jokes and soothing   
  
presence, Wufei's thought-provoking comments and wondering how the other   
  
young man managed to always be a step a head of him in knowing what was   
  
going on. Trowa's friendship and playing together at Preventer concets put   
  
on to relieve stress. Even Une was someone he would miss, while not close to  
  
her she had inspired him and shown him how much a person could change.   
  
They'll never allow me to change   
  
But the truth remained, Quatre was different from them.   
  
He had never been able to kill without remorse, even when on the Zero system   
  
a part of him had grieved over every life he took.   
  
He had finally gained peace in his heart and soul, had accepted his actions   
  
of the past and moved on from them.  
  
But what would that mean if he kept on with what he was doing? Quatre did not  
  
kill in six months what he had killed in one while piloting a gundam, but a   
  
life was still one of a kind and irreplaceable.   
  
But I never dreamed that home would end up where I don't belong   
  
Preventer HQ and home was the same place to Quatre Raberbra Winner.   
  
When he had joined the Preventers he had been excited. The chance to continue  
  
to make a difference was a joy amidst the bad dreams. When kept up late at   
  
night by the faces and voices of those he'd killed he would simply go to   
  
work, no matter how late at night. He had let promotions pass him by because  
  
he thought working in the field or doing research for Heero was where he was  
  
most needed.   
  
But now, recalling some of those promotions he wondered if he could be   
  
keeping his home with out without contenuing continuing with his proteculer  
  
particular??? line of work. --Clarify. Add one or two other sentences   
  
behind this one to elaborate on what you're saying here, because I'm not   
  
quite sure what it is.  
  
I'm moving on.   
  
It didn't matter, he was leaving now. With his resanation resignation typed   
  
up and sighned signed, Quatre headed for Unes Une's office, she   
  
--"she" ought to mark the beginning of a new sentence. would try to talk   
  
him out of it. But --now these two sentences should be one. Replace the   
  
period before "but" with a comma. he was determind determined, --dramatic   
  
dash, perhaps? he would not be persaded persuaded out of his corse course of   
  
action.   
  
I'm moving on,   
  
Heero could not would not convence convince him that he would get over what   
  
was bothering him. Sally could not would not --which one? south   
  
--??? south is a direction, I don't really think that's what you mean. him   
  
out of it, he had found peace and he wasn't going to let go be by staying.   
  
Wufei could not would --which one? not phylosiphy philosophize on the   
  
situation untill until Quatre was to confused to leave. Trowa, Duo, Une or   
  
any one anyone else Could could not would not sway him to stay. He was moving  
  
on.   
  
At last I can see   
  
Life has been patiently waiting for me   
  
Taking a deep breath Quatre let it out slowly. It felt like he had been in a  
  
damp cave with stale air until now, now the air was fresh and gave his step   
  
an extra bounce.   
  
  
  
And I know there's no guarantee   
  
But I'm not alone   
  
There comes a time in everyone's life   
  
When all you can see are the years passing by   
  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone   
  
I sold what I could   
  
And packed what I couldn't   
  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town   
  
I've loved like I should   
  
But lived like I shouldn't   
  
And I had to lose everything to find out   
  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road   
  
I'm moving on.   
  
I'm moving on.   
  
I'm moving on. 


End file.
